Poison -gekiyaku-
}} 'Poison -gekiyaku-' (Poison -劇薬- лит. -смертельная отрава-) - песня Нагито Комаэды. Песня (исполнена Мэгуми Огатой) объясняет образ мышления Нагито. Это бонус-трек к альбому Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Также использовалась в событиях Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Текст |-|Кандзи = I wish I meet the biggest hope, glistens than other which I want to see a desire, glistens than anyone else I love, and want to understand him more than anyone else …more, more than anyone else… 平凡で退屈で つまらないものなんて …要らない 毒にも薬にもなり得ない言葉に 何の意味があるのか 誰にも 理解してもらえなくていい 【信じた】世界が崩れ去るなんて 一秒で足りるから 絶望を踏み越えて 希望が輝くと 【信じて】脈打つ心臓(いのち) 捧げよう 至光(ひかり)のためならば この胸 切り裂き 最後の一滴(ひとしずく) 唇に滴らし 濡らしてあげる 平凡で退屈な民 世界の大部分 弱者だからこそ 絶望の淵に立ち そこから為し得る大金星(ジャイアントキリング) 誰もが飛翔できる なんてワケない 【信じた】世界はかくも残酷で 一秒で変わるから 絶望を踏み越えて 希望が輝くと 【信じて】グラスに注ぐ 劇薬を すぐさま飲み干すか 迷って捨てるか 最期の選択を 委ねられた君を ただ瞰(み)ている 人類史上最悪事件で 死に絶えた土地に芽吹いた 至幸(いのち)の芽は 力強く雄々しく 花開くはずだと… 絶望を踏み越えて 希望が輝くと 【信じて】脈打つ心臓(いのち) 捧げよう 至光(ひかり)のためならば この胸 切り裂き 最後の一滴(ひとしずく) 身体中廻り 侵されるように… I wish I meet the biggest hope, glistens than other which I want to see a desire, glistens than anyone else I love, and want to understand him more than anyone else …more, more than anyone else… |-|Ромадзи = I wish I meet the biggest hope, glistens than other which I want to see a desire, glistens than anyone else I love, and want to understand him more than anyone else …more, more than anyone else… heibon de taikutsu de tsumaranai mono nante …iranai doku ni mo kusuri ni mo nari enai kotoba ni nani no imi ga aru no ka dare ni mo rikai shite morae nakute ii shinjita sekai ga kuzuresaru nante ichibyou de tariru kara zetsubou wo fumikoete kibou ga kagayaku to shinjite myakuutsu inochi sasageyou hikari no tame naraba kono mune kirisaki saigo no hito shizuku kuchibiru ni shitatarashi nurashite ageru heibon de taikutsu na min sekai no dai bubun jakusha dakara koso zetsubou no fuchi ni tachi soko kara nashieru JAIANTO KIRINGU dare mo ga hishou dekiru nante wakenai shinjita sekai wa kaku mo zankoku de ichibyou de kawaru kara zetsubou wo fumikoete kibou ga kagayaku to shinjite gurasu ni sosogu gekiyaku wo sugusama nomihosu ka mayotte suteru ka saigo no sentaku wo yudanerareta kimi wo tada miteiru jinrui shijou saiaku jiken de shinitaeta tochi ni mebuita inochi no me wa chikaradzuyoku ooshiku hanahiraku hazu da to… zetsubou wo fumikoete kibou ga kagayaku to shinjite myakuutsu inochi sasageyou hikari no tame naraba kono mune kirisaki saigo no hito shizuku karadajuu mawari okasareru you ni… I wish I meet the biggest hope , glistens than other which I want to see a desire , glistens than anyone else I love , and want to understand him more than anyone else …more , more than anyone else… |-|Английский = I wish I meet the biggest hope, glistens than other which I want to see a desire, glistens than anyone else I love, and want to understand him more than anyone else ...more, more than anyone else... I have no need for worthless things - anything ordinary and boring What meaning is there to words that will neither be deadly poison nor cure? I don’t care if nobody understands me It’ll only take one second for the world of our beliefs to fall apart, after all I believe that hope will overcome despair and shine And will offer my pulsating heart For the sake of that brilliance, I'll tear apart my chest Until the very last drop trickles down and wets my lips Ordinary and boring people are the majority, because the world is filled with weaklings You'll only be able to make a giant killing once you stand before the abyss of despair There's no way for everyone to soar Because the world of our beliefs is so cruel, and takes but a second to change Believing that hope will overcome despair and shine Will you show no hesitation when drinking the poison poured into that glass Or will you abandon it at the end of much indecision? I am merely watching over you, to whom the last choice is given The worst incident in the history of mankind has left this piece of land devoid of life, but the seeds are budding again The sprouts of happiness should be able to blossom with much vibrance and strength... I believe that hope will overcome despair and shine And will offer my pulsating heart For the sake of that brilliance, I'll tear apart my chest Until the very last drop courses through my body and overwhelms me I wish I meet the biggest hope, glistens than other which I want to see a desire, glistens than anyone else I love, and want to understand him more than anyone else ...more, more than anyone else... |-|Русский = Я хочу встретить самую большую надежду, сияющую ярче остальных. Я хочу увидеть желание, сияющее ярче, чем что-либо. Я люблю его и хочу понять сильнее, чем кто-либо другой... ...сильнее, сильнее, чем кто-либо другой... Я не испытываю потребности в бесполезных вещах — чем-то заурядном и скучном. Какой смысл в словах, если они и не убивают, и не лечат? Меня не беспокоит то, что никто не понимает меня. Когда мир ваших убеждений будет рушиться, это займет всего лишь секунду. Я верю, что надежда одолеет отчаяние и засияет. И попросит в качестве платы мое пульсирующее сердце. Ради этого сияния я буду раздирать себе грудь До тех пор, пока самая последняя капля не стечет вниз и не смочит мои губы. Обычных и скучных людей большинство, ведь мир полон слабаков. Ты единственный в состоянии совершить массовое убийство, стоя перед бездной отчаяния. Нет такого варианта, когда каждый может воспарить. Потому что мир наших убеждений так жесток и меняется всего за мгновение. Веря, что надежда одолеет отчаяние и блеск, Выпьешь ли ты стакан с ядом не колеблясь? Или в конечном итоге откажешься от него в большой неуверенности? Я просто наблюдаю за тобой, за тем, кому предоставили возможность последнего выбора. Худший Инцидент в Истории Человечества лишил жизни этот клочок земли, но семена прорастут снова. Ростки счастья должны расцвести с наибольшей сочностью и силой. Я верю, что надежда одолеет отчаяние и засияет. И попросит в качестве платы мое пульсирующее сердце. Ради этого сияния я буду раздирать себе грудь До тех пор, пока самая последняя капля не пройдет сквозь мое тело и не захлестнет меня. Я хочу встретить самую большую надежду, сияющую ярче остальных. Я хочу увидеть желание, сияющее ярче, чем что-либо. Я люблю его и хочу понять сильнее, чем кто-либо другой... ...сильнее, сильнее, чем кто-либо другой... Навигация en:Poison -gekiyaku- Категория:Музыка